


A Push In The Right Direction

by TrishW



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Brucas, M/M, gh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishW/pseuds/TrishW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas' friend Griffin Monro, has taken over the neurosurgeon position vacated by Patrick Drake.  Brad is at a conference and Lucas catches his friend up on what he's been up to since his return to Port Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push In The Right Direction

Lucas was happy that his friend Griffin Monro had taken over the neurosurgeon position at GH.  They decided to meet up after Lucas was done with his shift and grab a bite of dinner.  They went to the Floating Rib, but it was much too noisy and crowded to talk and catch up, so they went back to Lucas’ place.  

Lucas walked over to the couch and handed Griffin a beer.  “So what do you think of our COS?”

Griffin took the beer, that Lucas was handing him.  “Thanks man.  I understand why you call her Dragon Lady.  She reminds me of the prof that we had for bio lab.  The way she looks at you over her glasses.  It was hard to not laugh, but I used a little charm on her and she seemed to soften a bit.  So you’ve been back in Port Charles for 2 years now?  I thought you said that you’d never move back east again.”

Lucas took a swig of his water and sat next to Griffin on the couch. “I didn’t say never. I just said that I didn’t see a reason to. It wasn’t planned. My sister was kidnapped and I had to come back.”

Griffin choked on his beer, at what Lucas said. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “What?”

Lucas glanced casually at his friend and put up a hand to let him know that things were fine. “It's okay. She’s home safe and sound.”

Griffin put his bottle on the table. “That’s good to know. You act like it’s not a big deal though.”

Lucas shrugged and took another sip of his water. “It’s pretty standard actually. Since I’ve been back, she almost married a lunatic and finally married a mobster.”

Griffin frowned, as Lucas recanted his sibling’s life. “Standard?”

Lucas smirked. “Don’t let me start about the Dragon Lady’s resume. You might have second thoughts about accepting the job at GH and I like the idea of you being here.”

Griffin shook his head and turned to pick up his beer. “Don’t worry. There was nothing holding me in California, but if that’s normal with your family, I can see why you weren’t keen on coming back. So why did you stay?”

Lucas bent his leg under him and turned to face Griffin. “There’s not one reason.”

Griffin let out a bellowing laugh. “So what’s his name?”

Lucas frowned. “What makes you think it's because of a guy? I’ll have you know that I found out that my biological father is alive and I’ve been getting to know him.”

Griffin frowned at Lucas. “Your biological father? I thought he was some mobster and dead.”

Lucas nodded, to let his friend know that what he thought was true. “Another thing that tends to happen a lot here. Turns out that he was in witness protection and wasn’t dead at all and he’s no longer in the mob. As a matter of fact, he’s getting married soon.”

Griffin smiled. “That’s cool. Still not a good reason to stay. So I’ll ask again. Who is he?”

Lucas laughed. His friend knew him well. “His name is Brad. We live here together. In fact, we’re engaged.”

Griffin again choked on his beer. “Wait? You? You said that you’d never settle down. He must be quite the catch.”

Lucas got up and walked over to get another drink. “It was unexpected.”

Griffin watched as Lucas grabbed another water. “Oookay. I know neither of you is pregnant. So what aren’t you telling me?”

Lucas took a sip of his water. He didn’t really plan on getting into the whole Brad situation. “Nothing. Do you want another beer?”

Griffin got up and walked over to his friend. “No. I want you to tell me what’s going on? You can tell me anything. You know that. Lord knows, that I dumped on you enough in our late night sessions. What is it?”

Lucas turned to face Griffin. “I haven’t really talked to anyone about this.”

Griffin put his hand on Lucas’ shoulder to reassure him. “Then I’m glad that I’m here. So spill. What’s going on?”

Lucas was actually wanting someone to talk everything out with. He loved Brad, but this waiting game was wearing on him. “He’s married.”

Griffin was glad that he wasn’t taking a swig at the time, because Lucas would have been wiping beer off his face. “What? Come on man, that’s not you.”

Lucas shook his head. “No, it’s not like that. It’s a woman.”

Griffin understood now. “Oh. One of those. So he had a hard time coming out. We’ve known a lot of those. So he’s working on a divorce?”

Lucas turned and went to get some chips. “It's complicated.”

Griffin watched as Lucas poured some of the chips into a bowl. “Complicated? You must really love this guy.”

Lucas offered the bowl to Griffin. “I do. Do you want some?”

Griffin raised his hand to decline his friend’s offerings. “Okay, so you love him and it’s complicated. There’s still got to be more. You must think he’s worth the wait, or you wouldn’t have told me that you were engaged and be living here with him.”

Griffin and Lucas hadn’t talked in years, but he still knew him too well. “We’ve had our problems, but we’ve made it through. I haven't connected with anyone before, like I have with Brad. It’s like it was with Guy and with you. While you and Guy were never right, Brad is.”

Griffin knew all about Guy and he and Lucas never could be a couple, but they fit well together in other ways. “What kind of problems?”

Lucas sighed. “I told you that I came back because of my sister and the same day I got back, I found out about my dad. I freaked and went for a drink. I ran into Brad and we hit it off. I mean really hit it off. We had so many things in common, it was uncanny. I was immediately drawn to him and one thing led to another…”

Griffin put up his hand. “I know how that can be, so I don’t need details. So what’s the catch?”

Lucas hadn’t planned on details. He hadn’t planned on rehashing any of this at all. “There was this guy that he was seeing…”

Griffin was getting it now. “This guy seems to have a lot of other people coming out of the woodwork.”

Lucas took a chip. “It wasn’t like that. I told you that it happened really fast and I really needed someone to take my mind off things. I found out about the other guy and I backed off...after a while.”

Griffin eyed his friend. “A while?”

Lucas wasn’t proud of himself. “We had another chance meeting. It didn’t seem like he and the guy were hitting it off, so I convinced him to go out for a drink and….”

Griffin understood. “Not the best start to a relationship, but he must have been into you. So why did you back off?”

Lucas remembered how he thought that he and Brad had a chance after their second encounter, in spite of Brad’s protest. “I was becoming a bit stalkerish, but Brad always seemed to find time for me and listened to my problems. He got me and helped me understand my situation with my father. He didn’t accept me at first and Brad got that. He had problems with his adoptive dad when he came out.”

Griffin was surprised. “So he was adopted?”

Lucas nodded and took another chip. “Yeah and his bio dad is a mobster. He IS dead though. Anyway, my dad showed up and we worked through stuff. It felt really good and I wanted to celebrate, but Brad let me know that he wanted to be with Felix. That’s the other guy and that we weren’t going to hook up any more.”

Griffin felt bad for his friend. “Been there.”

Lucas knew that Griffin had. “I was hurt, but it was my fault. I knew about the other guy. So I wiped my hands of the situation and just concentrated on my family.”

Griffin was now confused. “Wait. If you guys parted ways, how are you together now?”

Lucas put his hands up and placed them on the back of his head and let out a big breath. “Felix broke up with Brad that night.”

Griffin’s eyes got wide. “Oh really? That must have been a shock to you.”

Lucas shook his head. “I had no idea for over a month. Then we ran into each other and he told me about it.”

Griffin was curious. “So what happened.”

Lucas bit his lip. “Felix happened upon a sexy selfie that I sent Brad.”

Griffin frowned. “Wait. He was looking in the guy’s phone?”

Lucas nodded. “Yeah. So we decided to give it a chance, but that didn’t last. I found out that he had done something underhanded and so I ended things.”

Griffin put up his hands. “Wait. So you broke up again?”

Lucas let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah. I thought we were really done, but then I got shot…”

Griffin grabbed Lucas’ arm. “What?”

Lucas brushed off his friend’s concern. “I’m fine. I was in the hospital and started to get to know Felix.”

Griffin wanted to make sure that he was following this crazy story correctly. “The guy that dumped Brad.”

Lucas nodded. “We bonded on a mutual hate, but Brad didn’t give up. He was there at every turn, but with him hurting my family, I pushed him away. Until, my cousin told me that she had forgiven him, so I thought that I could too. Felix was nice, but I couldn’t get over Brad. So I went to tell him that I wanted him back. Then…”

Griffin reached over and got some of the chips and began to munch on them. This sounded like one of the soaps that he got into while hanging in the ready room with some of the other interns. “Then?”

Lucas thought that his friend must think that he must be crazy. “I saw Brad kissing Felix.”

Griffin began to cough. Lucas put his hand out to check and see if his friend was okay. “You alright?”

Griffin grabbed his beer and took a swig. “Went down the wrong pipe. So they got back together?”

Lucas shook his head. “No. Brad was doing what Brad does and I lost it. I was done with them both and men at that point.”

Griffin put down his beer. “Obviously that didn’t last.”

Lucas drank his water. “It did for a bit. They both pursued me and told me that they wanted to be with me, so since I didn’t want to get attached, I figured why not do them both.”

Griffin once again was intrigued. He smiled slyly at his friend. “You didn’t?”

Lucas waved his hand around the room. “I sure intended to and it was going to happen right here, as a matter of fact.”

Griffin had a feeling that there was a but. “What happened?”

Lucas smiled as he thought back on that night. He was in love with Brad then, but he had no clue. “Brad was nervous. He was just going through with it to be with me. We talked. I mean really talked and I saw the guy that I met in that bar again. Then Felix didn’t show. We were both relieved and have been together ever since. Brad told me that he loved me and…”

Griffin put his hands over his chest and interjected. “Awww.”

Lucas laughed at his friend’s fake attempt to be touched. “Stop it. It was sweet, too bad I didn’t get a chance to respond.”

Griffin frowned. “You didn’t?”

Lucas shook his head. “I was caught off guard. We were having a good time and he snuck up on me. I’d never been in a serious relationship, let alone told anyone that I loved them before. Plus we were interrupted.”

Griffin understood. “..but you must of eventually.”

Lucas put his hand over his eyes, as he thought back on the moment and how crazy he must have looked. “I did, by standing on the nurse’s station and announcing it to everyone within ear shot.”

Griffin shook his head and laughed. This was not the man that he knew. “Not you.”

Lucas nodded. “Yeah me. Brad does that to me. He’s one for big gestures. As a matter of fact, when he proposed, he did so in front of a room full of people.”

Griffin wasn’t sure what to make of such a grand stand, but one thing was for sure. “Well, that’s one way to make sure that you didn’t say no.”

Lucas didn’t agree. “It was romantic.”

Griffin was about to agree, then frowned as he remembered what started this conversation. “Wait, he did this even though he was married and you said yes?”

The smile on Lucas’ face faded. “I didn’t know. He eventually told me, after dragging his feet about the wedding. I got mad, but I love him and I’ve met his so called wife and he doesn’t love her. It’s going to happen.”

Griffin interrupted his friend. “...but when?"

Lucas nodded. “That’s the point and in the meantime, I watch my sister and my father get married. It’s like the world will be, before we are.”

Griffin pulled his friend into a hug. He could see how the situation was weighing on him. “It’ll happen.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brad put his key in the door and opened it to the sight of Lucas in the arms of an unknown man. “Am I in the wrong place?”

Lucas heard Brad’s voice and stood back from Griffin and Griffin turned to see who was talking. “Brad? What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow.”

Brad rolled his suitcase in and closed the door behind him. “My fiance told me that he wanted me home, but seems you found something other than a newspaper to occupy yourself.”

Lucas walked over to Brad, knowing that it probably was a weird scene to walk in on and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll pull a page from your book. It's not what it looks like. This is Griffin Monro. He’s a friend from out west and the new neurosurgeon at GH.”

Brad walked over and put out his hand. “Nice to meet you. So you’re going to be working at GH?”

Griffin nodded, as he shook Brad’s hand. “Yeah and you’re there too. Lab manager right?’

Brad nodded nervously and turned to looked at Lucas. “You guys talking about me?”

Griffin made light of Brad’s observation. “Just catching up on things. Lucas and I fell out of touch. We were really close in med school. I’m surprised that he never mentioned me.”

Brad became nervous. Who was this guy? “No. I can’t say that he has.”

Lucas put his hand on Brad’s back. “There’s nothing to tell really.”

Griffin could tell that Brad was curious. So he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to stick it to him. “Nothing? All those nights we spent together, were not nothing. I wouldn’t have made it through med school. This is quite some man you have here, but you know that.”

Brad nodded. He knew how lucky he was to have Lucas. He gave him more than enough reason to never look at him again, but here he was. He smiled up at Lucas. “Oh I know.”

Griffin went to get his jacket. “That’s good to know. I’ll be going. You two probably got some catching up to do of your own. It was great hanging out with you again Lucas. It made me miss old times. We’ll have to do it again.”

Lucas walked Griffin to the door. “Thanks for hanging with me. I’ll see you at the hospital tomorrow.”

Griffin smiled past Lucas at Brad. “No problem. Nice to meet you Brad. I’m sure we’ll see more of each other.”

Brad watched as Griffin left and Lucas closed the door behind him. “What the hell was that all about?”

Lucas walked over and took Brad’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. “Just hanging out with an old friend. I’ve missed you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brad was laying with his back to Lucas and Lucas put his arm around him and pulled him in close, while kissing the top of his head. “I’m glad that you came back early. I don’t like being away from you.”

Brad was still thinking about Griffin. “I’m glad that Griffin was here to keep you company.”

Lucas ran his fingers gently down Brad’s arm. “I wasn’t sure he was going to take the job. He just showed up today. He’s good at what he does. He’s gonna be a great asset to the hospital.”

Brad couldn’t hide his jealousy. “Yeah. Give the nurses another doctor to drool over.”

Lucas lifted up on his elbow and looked down at Brad. “You’ve got nothing to be jealous of. Griffin isn’t interested in me.”

Brad turned over. “Then what did I walk in on and all the talk about your late nights back at school.”

Lucas sat up. “You can’t be serious. Do you really think that I’d cheat on you?”

Brad pushed up on his elbows. “It’s not like I haven’t given you reason to.”

Lucas wanted to agree, but he really didn’t want to get into a fight. “I said that I’m in this with you. If you think that I would do something like that, you don’t really know me.”

Brad felt terrible. He had put Lucas through the ringer and now he was making accusations that he knew weren’t true. He sat up and took Lucas’ hand. “I’m sorry. I’m just being insecure. I know how hard it's got to be for you. All you have to go on, is my word and I’ve lied to you before. I guess I’m projecting my past behavior on you.”

Lucas pulled his hand away. “It’s good to know that if our positions were reversed, that you would cheat on me.”

Brad just couldn’t seem to say the right thing. “No I wouldn’t. Well, maybe the old Brad would. Remember Felix?”

Lucas wasn’t sure that he liked Brad’s analogy. “Are you really bringing up Felix?”

Brad knew that he was in a no win situation. “No? Oh forget it. I’m jealous and I’m making an idiot of myself.”

Lucas calmed down. “I’m sorry you feel that way, but there’s no reason for it. You have nothing to worry about from Griffin Monro. He’s a friend and nothing more. Now can we get back to our reunion?”

Brad leaned in and kissed Lucas, pushing him back on the bed. “My pleasure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brad was bringing some test results up to the nurse’s station, when he saw Griffin going over a chart. “Hi Griffin.”

Griffin looked up from his chart. “Brad. How are you?”

Brad put his file in the bin on the desk. “Good. How’s your first day?”

Griffin finished up his file and closed it. “Busy. It’s going to take me a while to get the hang of things, but I’m up for the challenge.”

Brad smiled. “I’m sure you are. Lucas had nothing but good things to say about you.”

Griffin tucked his pen into his breast pocket. “I would think I’d be the last thing that you would be talking about. You know that Lucas and I are just friends.”

Brad nodded. He didn’t want Griffin to get a sense that he had caused problems. “Oh yeah. He just mentioned that he suggested you try for the open spot. You’ve got big shoes to fill. Patrick Drake was a great surgeon.”

Griffin was pretty good at reading people. He could tell that Brad wasn’t being completely truthful, but one thing was for sure. “I’m not worried. I’m really good at what I do. It might take me a day or two, but I’ll be running this hospital and people will go Patrick who?”

Brad didn’t want to, but he actually liked Griffin. “Well you certain have his ego.”

Being a surgeon, you had to be sure of yourself and that was one thing that he didn’t lack. “That’s what Lucas always said. We made a good team. It will be good to work with him. We didn’t get a chance to practice together, but I’m sure that we’ll fall back into our old rhythm.”

Brad frowned at Griffin. “What do you mean by that?”

Griffin played innocent. He knew that he was sending out signals of things that didn’t happen. "Nothing. I told you. Lucas and I are just friends."

Brad knew that was what Lucas said, but he couldn’t help but ask. “I know what Lucas wants, but is that all you want?”

Griffin leaned forward towards Brad's face and lowered his voice. “Lucas isn’t my type, but if you don’t get your act together, maybe someone else, who is more his type will come along and snatch him up. I don’t appreciate you stringing my friend along. If he’s unhappy, I’m unhappy.”

Griffin picked up a file from the desk and walked off. Brad stood dumbfounded, as he watched him disappear around the corner. He pulled out his phone. “Alexis? Hi, it’s Brad. We need to talk. ASAP.”

**THE END FOR NOW...**


End file.
